Continuum: Numb
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Emily and Noah Scott were once ordinary kids living in a corporate world. But when a situation rips their family apart their lives change. But is it for the better or worse? On Hiatus. Being revamped.
1. Chapter 1: Promises

**Author's Note: **I am planning on releasing an adaption of the show Continuum soon with some of my own ideas woven throughout the plot. It is proving slightly difficult with each new episode, but I am determined to do it. This story that I have posted now is actually little snapshots of my characters from the main series: Emily and Noah Scott.

I don't own Continuum. But I do own any original characters that are of my own creation.

* * *

"Tell me about Liber8."

Sixteen-year-old Noah Scott paused and turned to look at his pre-teen sister. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Everything." Emily answered her eyes wide with interest. "Like what do they need from Daddy? Why does he always take us to the gardens?"

"Dad's an activist, Emily." Noah answered. "He goes to the gardens because that's where Liber8 hold their meetings."

"Why does he take us with him?"

"Because it's safer than leaving us home."

Emily looked thoughtful. "You didn't answer my first question," she said, as Noah got up from his seat at the kitchen table. Their father, Quinn, was down in the den fulfilling an order for Edouard Kagame.

"And what was that?" Noah asked.

"What do Liber8 want from Daddy?"

Noah sighed and turned back to his sister. "Dad's inventory is very valuable to Liber8, Em," he said.

"Yes, but what do they _need_ him for?" Emily stressed. "What is he creating now?"

"A bomb."

Emily stopped short and stared at her brother. "They want to blow something up?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I don't know!"

Emily frowned, looking stung.

Noah sighed. "I'm sorry, Em," he apologized. "I shouldn't have snapped."

"It's OK." Emily mumbled looking up as her father came up from the den. "Hi, Daddy!" she smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"Hi, Princess." Quinn Scott smiled, before turning to his son. "We have another meeting in half an hour. Make sure everything is packed and ready to go."

Noah nodded. "And the stuff from the den?" he asked.

"Be extra careful." Quinn warned. "It's highly flammable."

Emily watched with a keen interest. "Daddy, are you going to show Liber8 your invention?" she asked. "If you do? Can I watch? I wanna see something go boom."

"We'll see later, Emy," he nodded. "First of all we have to get it there without anyone noticing. You want to help me decide on the best coverage?"

"Yeah!" Emily nodded, jumping from her seat and racing downstairs.

With his daughter gone, Quinn turned back to Noah. "I didn't want to tell you in front of Emily," he said.

"Tell me what?"

"There are rumors that CPS is investigating people associated with Liber8." Quinn explained. "The gardens may not be safe for much longer."

"But I thought it was a place of refuge?"

"It is." Quinn nodded.

"Well then they can't touch us there!" Noah said, trying to keep his voice level.

Unknown to both men, Emily had crept back up the stairs to see what was taking her father so long, and was now listening from behind the door.

"This is CPS we are talking about, Noah." Quinn reminded his son. "They have their own rules in which they follow."

Noah sighed and run his hand over his face. "So what do we do?" he asked.

"If anything should happen..." Quinn pressed on.

"Dad..." Noah interrupted, shaking his head. He knew where his father was going, and he didn't want to hear it.

Quinn held up his hand to silence his eldest. "If anything happens," he continued. "It is your job to carry on my work and look after Emily. CPS will attack wherever they can. Young children are the most at risk."

Emily's eyes widened as she understood her father's words. Was it possible that CPS would take her from her family? If so, why? What had she done to deserve to be taken away?

"Promise me, Noah. Kagame needs all the help he can get and if anything comes of me..."

"I promise, Dad." Noah sighed. "But _nothing_ is going to happen to you."

Quinn nodded once. "I hope you're right," he said. "For you and your sister's sake."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think? Please. And I'll try to get the main story out ASAP. Oh, also, if you've seen any other stories of mine, you'll notice that I copyright all original ideas that are created by me.**

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, May 22, 2013 at 1:56am**


	2. Chapter 2: Taken

**Author's Note:** I have _no idea_ how to make a bomb. Or how to transport highly flammable materials. So don't take what I have written as face value it's just things I have picked up while researching on the internet or from school. If I've got some information wrong then don't hesitate to correct me. I'll be thankful for the help and advice, but please don't flame me.

I don't own Continuum. But I do own any original characters that are of my own creation.

_One more thing, I should have added this last chapter, but before we go any further into this story, I'd just like to point out that since this is going to be my adaption of the Continuum series, I therefore hold the right to change around some of the story ideas/plots and/or facts from the original. Some scenes you may recognize from the future flashbacks of the series and they may hold strong similarities to the episodes themselves while others may differ slightly or considerably. The show and flashbacks is only a guide for my writing._

_My series focuses on my two main OC characters and the lives before the execution in 2077, so plots centering on Kiera Cameron and CPS will not be shown in great detail._

_That being said, I also don't take requests. I will not add any OCs that are not of my own creation, nor will I write out a plot or story arc that isn't of my own making. However, I do listen to your comments when you leave reviews and take into account what you have to say about the way the story is progressing. Your comments and reviews can, and on many occasions do inspire me to write certain ideas, focus on certain plots and aspects, and to develop an idea that I may have overlooked._

_Now, enough of my blabbering. Onto the series! I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

Emily watched as her father held up a small device, examined it and the put it back on the table beside him. She could hear footsteps on the ceiling above her and knew that it was her brother, Noah, moving from room to room.

"Daddy," she said quietly, almost inaudible.

"Yes, Princess." Quinn Scott answered, without looking away from his work.

Emily hesitated. She wanted to ask her father about what he meant earlier when he said that she could have been in danger of being taken away from him and Noah, but she didn't want to admit that she had been eavesdropping on their conversation. She knew how much her father hated people listening in on private matters.

Quinn glanced up at his daughter. "Emily, what is it?" he asked.

"Nothing." Emily muttered, shaking her head.

"Emily."

Emily blinked and looked up at her father. "How are you going to get this to the gardens?" she asked, hoping her father would take this as her initial question.

"That's why you are here, Princess." Quinn answered. "Don't you have any ideas?"

"Um..." Emily said, looking thoughtful. She loved helping her father disguise his inventions. She had been doing it since she was five-years-old. This invention was highly flammable which meant it had a very low flash point, so they had to be careful during transportation. Emily also knew that adding water to a highly flammable material would cause it to catch fire.

Quinn looked patient. His daughter was only twelve-years-old, he knew that she would have to take her time before she knew everything there was to know about bomb making; but she was making progress and he was proud of her for that. "Take your time, Princess," he smiled, "but I know you know the answer."

Emily smiled and nodded. "Is it liquid based?" she asked, curiously.

Quinn nodded.

"Well, it would have to be below room temperature." Emily answered.

"How low?" Quinn questioned.

"It depends on the liquid." Emily answered. "They are all different. A HFL is a liquid with a flash point below 32 degrees Celsius. So I'd say the best coverage for transportation is a bottle."

Quinn smiled fondly. "Nicely done," he said, reaching across the table to ruffle her hair. "Why don't you go and tell Noah to get the bottles from the pantry?"

"OK, Daddy." Emily said and she jumped from her stool and rushed back up to the kitchen.

Quinn could hear her calling for Noah as she run through the house upstairs.

**~*Snapshots*~**

Quinn carefully looped his backpack over his shoulder and de-boarded the train. His children followed behind him, Noah grasping Emily's shoulder despite knowing that Emily wouldn't run off, but the talk with his father back home had kicked his older brother protectiveness into overdrive.

Turning left from the station, Quinn led his children towards the Dr. Sun Yat-Sen Gardens where he would meet Kagame and the rest of the Liber8 supporters. Stopping outside of the meeting grounds, Quinn turned to Noah.

"Why don't you take Emily inside," he suggested. "I'll join you shortly."

Noah nodded and herded Emily away.

"What about Daddy?" she asked, following her brother. She giggled as he scooped her up and then set her down just outside the door of the small house. Peering inside, Emily could seem many Liber8 supporters, some she recognized as her brother's friends, and others she didn't know by name but by face. In the third row, Emily spotted Jeremy Kagame and his mother.

Jeremy was a couple of years younger than her, but they were the only children that ever attended Liber8 meetings, mostly due to the fact that their parents were members.

"Noah."

Noah looked up as a girl with long dark hair joined them. Emily recognized her as Siobhan Andrews; she was the same age as Noah and had been a Liber8 member for as long as anyone could remember. Her family was close with the Kagame's and had supported Jeremy and his mother, Hannah, when Edouard had been in prison.

"Siobhan." Noah said, kissing the girl's cheek.

Emily wrinkled her nose.

Siobhan chuckled at the gesture and patted Emily's cheek as she knelt in front of her. "Hello again, Emily," she said politely.

"Hi." Emily said with a small smile and wave.

"Where's Darren?" Noah asked, looking around.

"Already inside." Siobhan answered. "I'm surprised you haven't seen him."

"We've only just arrived."

"Ah." Siobhan nodded. "Well come on, you can sit with us. Is your father here?"

Noah nodded and followed his friend inside. "He's meeting with Kagame," he answered. "He'll find us later."

Siobhan nodded, leading the way towards the front. She sat herself down beside another sixteen-year-old.

Darren Andrews, Siobhan's step-brother, smiled at the pre-teen and shook hands with Noah. They had been friends all throughout school, and later joined Liber8 after the corporations had destroyed half of their lives.

Both Darren and Siobhan's family had lost everything to the corporations. Their parents had been better off before the corporate uprisings, and while neither of them knew what life was like before, the stories their parents offered was proof enough that their lives were worse off than their parents had been.

**~*Snapshots*~**

No sooner had Noah, Emily and Siobhan joined Darren; Quinn and Kagame entered from the back of the room. Quinn did a quick scope and spotted his children at the front; he nodded once and sat down behind them, pulling Emily onto his lap as she shuffled backwards.

Taking his rightful place at the front of the group, Kagame started his lecture.

"You say you're free," he said, looking around at those present. You point to your Constitution, your bill of rights. What rights? You were born into crushing debt, to parents without hope. And your only right is to work for the corporation until you pay it off."

Quinn glanced at Noah, who was listening patiently to what Kagame was saying, and then down at Emily who was resting comfortably against him. He pulled his fingers through her blonde hair, and kissed the top of her head.

Outside thunder rumbled and rain started falling.

"Except that can never happen," Kagame continued. "Because everything you need, they provide. Your shelter, your food, your water, and it all sends you deeper into the abyss of slavery. But all that can change, my friends. We have the power to free ourselves. To take back what we've lost, our independence, our dignity, our very souls, to take back our liberty."

There were murmurs and nods of agreement from all over the room.

"Liberate yourselves my brothers and sisters." Kagame said, his voice rising. "Liber8. Liber8. Liber8."

"Liber8. Liber8. Liber8. Liber8," others around the room joined the chanting, some raising their hands into the air with each word they spoke.

Emily looked up at her father as he chanted too. Even Noah, Darren and Siobhan were doing it.

"Liber8." Emily said her voice quiet amongst the others present. She had never been a centre-of-attention type of her girl, preferring to keep to the shadows and work out of the public eye.

But as the chanting continued, a loud thud echoed from outside.

"_This is an illegal assembly._"

Emily squeaked as a CPS officer's voice echoed over the gardens and a helicopter flew lower enough for its search beams to infiltrate the semi-dark room.

"_You're in violation of the penal code section 12318._"

"Remain calm. This is a place of refuge." Kagame said, rising to his feet as Quinn clutched Emily too him, across the room he saw Hannah, Kagame's wife do the same to her son. This was the type of actions he had warned Noah about before they had left home.

"_This is an illegal assembly. You are in violation of the penal code section 12318._" The CPS officer repeated as more CPS officers entered the building on foot. They were armed with guns and probes, which they used to subdue Kagame, forcing him to his knees.

"No! We have right to be here, this is a peaceful assembly!" Kagame said, but his words went unnoticed by the CPS officers.

Terrified, Emily pulled herself closer to her father, trying to bury herself from view.

Noah turned as several more officers reached him and his friends, they quickly and easily subdued them, electrifying them with their probes and forcing them to the floor.

This is what his father had been worried about. What he had warned Noah about earlier that evening.

Looking around, Noah watched as his father was cuffed across the back of the head, and Emily was ripped, savagely, from his lap.

"Daddy!" Emily shouted, as she was pulled backwards towards the door.

"Emily!" Noah yelled. "Emily! Emily!"

"Daddy! Noah!" Emily shouted, struggling against the CPS officer's grasp. "Daddy! Noah!"

"Emily!"

Noah grunted as he felt another electrical shot ripple through his body. His back arched and he fell forward onto his stomach, as his hands were tied behind his back, but yet he continued to struggle, looking for any signs that his father was OK and his sister was still within the confinements of the room.

She wasn't.

Emily Scott was gone.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, May 24, 2013 at 2:54am**


	3. Chapter 3: Taking you Home

**Author's Note:** As previously stated this is an 'adaption' which means I can change the plot around, and make characters appear OOC (Out of Character) to the original production of _Continuum_. Please do not be offended by my changes.

I do not own Continuum. But I do own any original characters that are of my own creation.

* * *

After being dragged, kicking and screaming out of the Sun Yat-Sen Gardens, Emily was hauled into a helicopter, which had landed on a small air-stripped. The rain lashed down against the exterior of the bird, its front windows were already waterlogged but the wipers washed it away without a problem.

The pilots didn't even acknowledge the pre-teen or the CPS officers that had climbed into the back. The doors closed with a snap and the officer to Emily's left commanded an order into his headset.

"Go, Go, Go!" He had yelled.

Emily quivered. She was soaked through to the bone and terrified of what was happening and where she was being taken; hugging her knees to her chest she curled into a ball on her seat and started rocking back and forth, muttering an old song that her father used to sing to her every night before bed.

It was an old lullaby that his mother sang to him when he was a boy.

_'This little light of mine,_

_I'm gonna let it shine._

_This little light of mine,_

_I'm gonna let it shine..._

_Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine.'_

Upon hearing the faint whisper of lyrics, the CPS officer to Emily's right glanced to the toddler and placed a hand on her shoulder. Emily jumped at the close contact, and screamed.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Hey, it's OK," said a soft voice. Even though Emily hadn't seen the face of her kidnapper, she could tell by the voice that it was female. "You're OK."

Emily shook her head and shuffled away from the officer's hand. "I wanna go home..." she whimpered. "Please take me home."

"We're going to take you home." The first CPS officer said. This time it was a deep gruff voice, definitely a male.

"You hurt my Daddy." Emily said. "My brother... he called for me, but you still took me away. You're not taking me home. You're taking me away."

The female CPS officer sighed. "You were in danger, Emily," she said, startling the pre-teen.

"How do you know my name?" Emily asked.

"I'm CPS," the woman answered. "I've read your file. You're Emily Hayden Scott. Born 8th January, 2060 to Quinn and Isobel Scott, younger sister to Noah Andrews Scott."

Emily gulped. "If you know so much about me. Take me home. Take me home to my parents and my brother." She begged, slipping out of her seat and onto the floor.

The male CPS officer grabbed her arm, roughly, shaking her slightly. Emily yelped in pain.

"We told you," he said. "We are taking you home!"

"No you're not!" Emily said, a sense of bravery clouding her feeling of fear. But it quickly disappeared as the man shook her again.

"Don't you get it, child?" the man said. "We're taking you to your new home."

Emily stared, wide-eyed and terrified at the man. She didn't want a new home. She wanted her old home.

She wanted the old house where her brother would chase her through the rooms, play hide-and-seek in the living room and bedrooms; where her father would make her breakfast, lunch and dinner in the kitchen, run her a bath at night and tuck her into bed at the end of the day.

"I want my daddy." Emily said.

"I'm sorry, Emily," the female officer said, trying to reach out and touch her again.

Emily shuffled backwards until she had backed herself into the corner of the helicopter. She didn't want to be anywhere near her kidnappers, but she also knew that while she was in the air, 500ft above the ground, she couldn't escape them.

The female officer sighed and backed off. "I'm sorry, Emily," she repeated, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry."

Emily couldn't help but frown. Why was her kidnapper so sorry?

**~*Snapshot*~**

After screaming at her kidnappers to let her go, Emily had curled into a ball and cried. She didn't know how long she had sat in the corner of the helicopter, rocking back and forth and crying, but it must have been a long time as she had eventually cried herself to sleep.

The CPS officers sighed at the silence that surrounded them, and then exchanged looks.

"Why did we do this again?" the female officer asked.

"The bomb-maker will do anything to get his daughter back."

The female sighed. "But she is just a child," she protested. "Just an innocent."

"She's Liber8, Melody," the man snapped. "She is far from innocent."

The female - Melody - shook her head.

"She's not old enough to be a member of a terrorist group, Leroy, what damage could she possibly do?" she asked.

"The younger they are." Leroy replied. "The easier they are to corrupt. I'm sure young, sweet and innocent Emily has no clue what Kagame is saying. His lies will turn her against the corporate congress and as she grows up, his lies will manifest and she will one day turn against us."

"But her father and brother." Melody said. "They will come for her. You know that they will."

"And when they do, we will be ready for them." Leroy answered.

There was a moment's silence.

"I don't like this." Melody said, breaking the silence. "I don't like this at all."

"Our orders were simple." Leroy said, turning his cold gaze out of the waterlogged windows. "Get the girl and get out. No one said anything about enjoying it. At the end of the day, our part is done, all we need to do now is drop her off and collect our pay. The sooner I can get out of these CPS clothes, the happier I'll be."

Melody sighed and looked down at her uniform. "The only thing that is missing is a HUD," she said. "Then we'd be true CPS officers."

"That's the only part of this job that I enjoy." Leroy said, with a grin. "Pretending to be something i'm not."

"The academy has trained you well, Leroy James."

Leroy turned his gaze onto his companion and touched her cheek softly.

"As it has you, Melody James," he said, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Now sit back and relax, my dear, we are almost there."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, May 26, 2013 at 12:55am**


	4. Chapter 4: Unanswered Questions

**Author's Note: **Here we find out who took Emily. Please don't hate or flame me for my adaptions.

Thank you too **KingdomHeartsNerd, SoulVirus** and **Miss Ginny Granger** for adding this story to their alerts. Appreciate it.

* * *

"Noah." Quinn said spotting his son slouched in a chair beside the couch. He was staring at the holographic photo of Isobel and baby Emily. The photo was the only image that Emily had of her mother, seeing as Isobel had died four days after Emily had been born.

Noah jumped and looked up at his father. "You're awake," he sighed. "Thank god."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Not much." Quinn said, shaking his head. He instantly regretted it as his world blurred. He fought the urge to throw up and slumped back into his pillows instead. "I remember giving Kagame the solution. His speech and then nothing. Where's Emily? Is she sleeping?"

He checked the clock and saw that it was almost three in the morning.

Noah sighed and looked back at the picture. "Dad, there's something you need to know," he said, hesitantly.

"What is it, Son?" Quinn asked, watching as his eldest traced his finger over his mother's picture. "Is everything OK? Are _you_ OK?"

"Yeah." Noah said, nodding quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just -"

Quinn quickly jumped from his bed and raced out of the door. The look on Noah's face and the quiver in his voice made his heart race; he tore through the house, up the stairs and burst through the door at the top, stopping short as he found it empty.

"Where is she, Noah!" he shouted, turning to face his son as he entered the room behind him. "Where's your sister? Where's Emily?"

"I - I don't -" Noah stuttered. "I don't know, Dad. They - Dad, you have to understand! It all happened so fast. All I remember is being subdued. I didn't even know anything had happened to you until I heard Emily scream. I tried to get to her, but they forced me to the floor, then I saw you unconscious."

"What did they do to you?" Quinn asked, grabbing his son and checking him for any damage. He ripped back his collar to find several burn marks over his neck and shoulders.

Noah winced as his father run his fingers over the marks. "They probed me," he explained. "I was resisting too much. I could hear Emily screaming and tried to help her. They probed me to keep me still. I'm sorry, Dad, I promised you and I broke it."

"No." Quinn said, grabbing his son's face. "No. It is I that should be sorry. I failed you. It was my job to protect you and Emily. Not the other way around."

"You warned me." Noah said, shaking his head. "I should have been able to save Emily. I just -"

"We'll get Emily back." Quinn said. "I promise."

Noah sighed, his eyes blurring with tears. He was upset at himself for not being able to protect his sister, but he was also angry at the people who had taken her. They had been dressed as CPS officers, but something nagged at the back of his mind and it was telling him that they weren't CPS. If they had been then why hadn't they arrested all that had been at the Liber8 meeting? Why only take Emily and Jeremy Kagame? Why were they important?

**~*Numb*~**

It was still raining by the time the time Leroy and Melody had dropped Emily off at her destination.

Melody couldn't help but sigh as she glanced over her shoulder at the three-story house at the end of the drive. They were in the middle of nowhere; a place where no train track reached. The only way to this house was by taxi or personal transport.

"Stop thinking about it, Melody." Leroy snapped, opening the door to the helicopter. "It is not our job to get close. We're paid to do as we are told."

"I know." Melody nodded. "But she is just a child. Could you image if it had been us?"

"This is why we shall never have children." Leroy said. "They are just burdens. We cannot afford to be tied down."

Melody sighed, stung at her husband's words. She had always known, even when she had first started dating him that Leroy had never wanted children. She had agreed with him in the beginning, her job was more important to her and having children only meant that she would be out of the job if she ever became pregnant. But after seeing Emily and the fear on her face, it had made her want to reconsider taking this case in the first place. Emily had been the first person ever to make her re-think her job choice.

The Richmond Academy was a place that trained it's cadets to become freelancers. Some, after graduation, joined the military, others became CPS. She and Leroy on the other hand had decided to do something more productive. The term had once been called 'hired professionals' but the phrase hadn't been used in years.

Back in day they would have been called assassins, the thought made Melody laugh. Assassins? Hired killers? Melody shook her head at the idea. She wasn't a criminal; at least, she wasn't a criminal that accepted money for murder. She did, and Emily was proof, accept money for kidnapping.

Melody knew that she could still be prosecuted and arrested if CPS ever found out that she and Leroy had been the ones to kidnap Emily, but Melody also knew that Emily's father wouldn't dare turn to CPS for help. He was a Liber8 member, they wouldn't help him.

"But what does he want with her?" Melody asked. "Out of all the kids he could have ordered us to find, why is Emily so important?"

"It's not our job to ask questions." Leroy said, climbing into the helicopter.

"Aren't you a least bit curious?"

Leroy looked thoughtful. "Um... Nope," he said, shaking his head. "No, i'm good."

"You're cold and heartless, you know that?" Melody said, glaring at him.

"Why? Because I don't care about what happens to the brat?" Leroy asked. "She's not my responsibility. All I care about is the pay check we just received for a job well done."

"We broke up a family!" Melody argued, climbing in beside him. "Took a little girl away from her father and brother. No questions asked. She was terrified, and you're man-handling didn't make matters any easier. Did you have to shake her like that? She's not a doll. You're lucky you didn't care more damage other than a few bruises."

Leroy rolled his eyes and signaled for the pilot to take off. "Listen to me, Melody," he growled. "It is not our place to become involved with our clients personal lives. We're paid for one thing and one thing only. To get the job done. Whatever he wants with Emily is not our problem."

Melody sighed and looked out of the window as the manor house disappeared from view. "You're a horrible person, Leroy," she said. "Sometimes I wonder why I ever agreed to marry you."

"Don't deny your love for me, sweetheart." Leroy said. "What's with the new attitude anyway? You've pulled off several heists in the past, not once have you worried about the kids after. Why is this case so different? What is it about Emily Scott that has you so sympathetic?"

Melody shook her head. She didn't see the point in having to explain her to him. He didn't care about Emily; his personality prevented him from caring about anyone but himself. "Never mind," she sighed. "She's just another case, right? Just another income."

Leroy smirked. "Now there's my Melody." He said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Melody flinched but Leroy didn't seem to notice.

**~*Numb*~**

The first thing Emily noticed when she first awoke was that she was alone. The second thing she noticed was that she was no longer in the helicopter, but rather lying on a couch beneath a large window. Sitting up she looked around at the room she was in, it wasn't a bedroom.

Jumping off of the couch, Emily hurried across to the double doors and tried them. They were locked.

Swallowing her fear, Emily returned to the couch and climbed up onto the back and peered out of the window. It was still dark outside but the rain had relented somewhat. It hadn't stopped completely but it was a lot lighter than it had been when she had been taken from the gardens.

Emily sighed and slumped onto her knees, her forehead pressed against the window. She could hear the faint tap of raindrops against the glass and had to admit that it was soothing, but this did nothing to calm her beating heart.

Where was she? Why had she been brought here? Where _was_ here? Was she in a house? Who lived here? And, most importantly, what did they want with her?

With her mind consumed with so much questions, worry and anxiety, Emily didn't hear the doors opening behind her. The silent hiss that left them whenever they opened or closed fell on deaf ears making it easier for the person who had just entered the sneak up on the pre-teen.

Standing less than a meter away from Emily, the new comer cleared his throat.

Emily jumped and spun around, slipping from the couch in the process. She hit the floor with a thump and looked up at the person standing over her. He reminded her of her grandfather, but that was impossible seeing has her grandfather had died three years previous.

"Hello, Emily," the man said. "I'm Alec Saddler."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 28 May 2013 at 07:14am**


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

Apologies to those who are reading this. But due to recent problems - losing my USB memory stick - and the progression of Season 2, I have decided that I am going to re-think this story and make several changes.

I can't do that with what I have written.

I will start re-writing this story as soon as Season 2 has ended.

Anyway, I am sorry to anyone who was looking forward to this story. But I will be removing this re-write at the end of the week.

Apologies.

xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx


End file.
